Dangerous feelings
by Destroreader
Summary: Nami and luffy have a relationship, but when they arrive at an island where many women try to seduce luffy, she gets REALLY angry. And luffy decides to do something to fix it. It's my first fic so please, be gentle.


Dangerous feelings

It was a normal day onboard of the sunny go. Everyone was busy with their own things, sanji was in the kitchen preparing lunch, robin watering her flowers, franky was working in one of his inventions, usopp prepared extra ammunition in case they encountered another pirate ship or maybe the marines, brook played a soft melody, chopper was preparing some medicines, zoro was training (or maybe sleeping) in the crows nest and finally sleeping together in luffy's room (I know luffy doesn't has his own room but in this fic he does so deal whit it) nami and luffy who were sleeping late due to the night of passion they shared, what happened is that two weeks ago, luffy had declared to nami in his own "unique" way.

 **Flashback**

Zoro was training on his usual spot, lifting insanely big weights when luffy appeared from the hatch.

"Hey zoro."

"Hey captain"

"euhm…"

"yeah?"

"i-uh i…there is something I want to talk about and I feel you are the right person to do it"

Zoro then dropped his weights and walked towards him "so, what's the matter?"

"Well, there's a person that makes me feel weird when I look at her"

"how so?"

"well, when I look at her I have this weird feeling on my stomach like if I was hungry but also like if I wanted to puke at the same time, my face heats and I want to be near her even if she beats me for bothering her. Do you know what is it?"

Zoro just stared at him for a few seconds "so nami huh?"

"Ehhhhhhhhh but how…" yelled luffy surprised and slightly ashamed

"well, you said you wanted to be near HER and there is only two women in the ship, and only nami beats you (and all of us really)"

"oh" said luffy whit a small blush

"but I've seen this coming since arlong park " whispered zoro to himself.

"What?"

"never mind, the thing is, I know what's wrong whit you."

"Really?"

"yeah, you love her" he told him, waiting something like "what's love?" but surprisingly he didn't seem confused

"oh, it's just that" he said, everything suddenly making sense

"you got it?"

"yeah."

"really?"

"yes, ace told me some things about that, so I have to marry her?"

"what?"

"yeah, ace told me that when two persons love each other they marry and have babies and to do that they have to connect"

"connect?"

"yeah, you know, when they are naked and the men puts his th…"

"NO, i mean yes, i mean…let's just, not talk about that. Anyway those things come later, for now you should start by telling her"

"just that?"

"yeah, and kiss her I guess" (why the hell do I have to talk about this)

"okay, thanks zoro" he said happy while heading towards the exit.

"you're welcome, I guess" he said, starting his training again "a monster and the witch. That's a scary couple"

Luffy was now heading to the navigation room where nami would be probably drawing one of her maps, so he entered without knocking and saw her working in her desk. When she heard the door open, she turned around and seeing luffy there, she just returned to work "I don't have time to play"

Luffy frowned "I didn't come for that, it's something important" he said approaching her

"oh sorry, what's up" but when she turned again, she realized that luffy´s face was just inches away of hers, which made her blush slightly.

"I love you" he said grinning

"WHAT?" she thought blushing hard now, it had no sense, it was completely out of context but listening him saying those words, having him so close an coming from the man she secretly loves, made her heart start running crazy, but that didn't last long because whit what luffy did next, it stopped completely, he cupped her cheeks carefully and gave her a soft, gentle kiss which surprised her to the point where she could only stay still whit wide eyes. Then, luffy parted and looked at her eyes waiting for her to say something, but he certainly did not expected her to beat him to the floor and then yell at him.

"IDIOT, what the hell are you doing?" she said blushing mad

"what? What's the problem?"

"why the hell did you do that?"

"what? Telling you I love you?"

"IDIOT" she yelled blushing even more

"I don't even think you know what that means"

"of course I do" he said confident "it means that I want to be whit you"

"i…d-don't understand"

"shishishi I didn't understood either so I asked zoro"

"what?"

"I told him that every time I looked at you, my stomach felt weird and that I always wanted to be whit you and every time I saw you I felt really happy, well, I think I didn't told him that shishishi, and then he made me realize that I love you"

"luffy" she whispered

"I love you nami" he said kissing her again and this time, she kissed him back. After a few minutes they parted for air. "I love you luffy" she said still blushing

"really?" he looked surprised

"baka" she said, playfully punching his arm

"shishishi" he laughed and then she kissed him but this time whit a lot of passion, letting flow all those feelings she had for him, and that night, they showed how much they loved each other and let's just say that they were really lucky robin had some birth control pills from her own romantic nights whit the green-haired swordsman of the ship, relationship only known by nami and luffy (nami was the only other woman in the ship and they were really close, so robin had no problem telling her and for some reason, zoro asked luffy for his permission to have a romantic relation whit robin) and now, only robin and zoro know about what luffy and nami are up to.

 **End of flashback**

And that's how we got here, whit them sleeping together in a tight embrace. In that moment, a dim light entered through the window, waking nami up. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at luffy´s sleeping face and so, she decided to kiss him, it was a soft, light kiss but it was enough to wake him up

"hi" he said whit a tired smile and caressing her cheek

"hi" she said cuddling more into him "it's a shame I have to leave now" they hadn't told the rest of the crew about their relation yet so nami entered in luffy´s room at night while everyone was sleeping and got out before everyone woke up

"you could stay a bit more" he said pecking her lips

"maybe whit an incentive" she said whit an devious smile

"hmm…I have no money"

"you can give me something else" she said stroking his toned chest

"meat?"

"ahhhh, always the same" she said whit a heavy sigh "I will just shut you up"

"what do you mea…mphh" and she silenced him whit a kiss, one that started sweetly but quickly turned into a more passionate one, luffy licked her lips asking for entry en she gladly opened her mouth just enough for him to plunge his tongue inside of her and starting to explore that place he knew so well, luffy kept kissing her while caressing her cheek and the small of her back making her moan in the kiss. His hands started to go down slowly and she closed her eyes in anticipation but before they could do something else they were interrupted by a loud yell coming from the kitchen.

"NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHWAN, my beautiful angels, your food is ready" sanji said in his love mode "the rest of idiots, your food is ready as well"

Luffy immediately jumped out of the bed and started looking for his clothes on the floor "let's go nami, quick or the food will disappear"

"it seems that you only think in food" she said slightly irritated.

"of course not, I also think in finding the one piece, mi nakama and specially in my queen" he said whit a big toothy grin

"queen?" she asked surprised, but the surprise quickly turned into anger when a thought crossed trough her mind.

"you are not talking about that stupid pirate empress right?" she asked slowly whit a murderous gaze. She still remembered the anger and jealously she felt when luffy told the crew where he landed when they were separated two years ago, her blood boiled hearing how the "empress" slut kept continuously clinging on luffy, harassing him and even asking him to marry her ! . How dare she!

"what do you mean nami? What empress? I said queen, I'm going to be the pirate king not emperor" he concluded.

"eh?" she asked confused

"namiiiiii, it's obvious, if I'm the king then you will be my queen right?" at this she could only blush

"y-yeah, I guess"

"and I think a lot in you" he said and kissed her again "I love you nami" he whispered in her ear "I love you too, luffy."

"but there is something bothering me"

"what is it"

"I don't like being whit you only at night, I want to be whit you all day, and we shouldn't hide secrets to the rest, we are nakama. I think we should tell them"

"what? A-are you sure?"

"yes"

"because there is no hurr…"

"I'm sure, I love you and I want everyone to know it"

"o-okay…let's do it"

"shishishi"

And they exited the room and headed towards the kitchen where everyone was probably waiting for them (sanji wouldn't let anyone eat if nami was not present)

They arrived at the entrance and when nami was about to open the door luffy grabbed her hand and gave it a light reassuring squeeze and so, they entered in the kitchen hand in hand

When the rest of the crew watched them enter, they greeted them normally, but when they looked at their hands the kitchen suddenly became silent until sanji snapped out of the trance.

"OI, SHITTY CAPTAIN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY NAMI-SWAN"

"shishishi she's not yours" he cupped her face "she's mine" he said before kissing her. And at that moment several jaws dropped and everyone screamed in surprise (except for robin and zoro of course)

"what the…but you…how come…ehhhhhhh?" usopp said

"okay okay, let me explain" said nami

Everyone nodded and let her explain

"well, first of all, we are together…as lovers"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" sanji yelled from a corner

"since when?" asked usopp

"two weeks. We decided to keep it in secret until we felt ready to tell you all" she said, nami was actually expecting them to make tons of questions, some even oppose the relation but everything nami could see were smiling faces (except for sanji who was crying in the corner) it seemed that everyone accepted in naturally

"well…if no one has anything to say then we should start eatin…"

"actually there's something I want to say" robin told everyone "now that nami and luffy revealed their relationship, I think it's a good moment to do the same"

"what do you mean?" usopp asked

"I'm in a romantic relationship…whit zoro, we have been together for a month now"

"EHHHHHH" everyone yelled again in surprise (except for sanji, who passed out from the emotional pain).

"oi oi, you could have asked me before revealing it to everyone" said zoro from his place" he then glanced at the unconscious sanji lying on the floor, "actually, now that I think about it, it was pretty good." He said amused

"well if everyone got over it…I think we sho…"

"in fact nami-san, there's something I want to ask" said brook

"hmm?"

"would you show me your pan…"

"AS IF" she yelled as brook flew out of the kitchen due to her powerful kick.

After that, the meal preceded normally, whit luffy stealing food from everyone.

When everyone left the kitchen, nami went up to take care of her tangerines, and she was doing so when sanji appeared to talk whit her

"nami-san" he said without the typical enthusiasm he showed when speaking whit one of the girls, and then, nami noticed that sanji seemed…sad and his eyes showed a light tone of red.

"there is something I want to talk you about"

"sure" she said, intrigued by his abrupt change of mood

"Somewhere more prived" he said turning around and walking towards the men cuarters whit nami behind him.

"so, what is it?"

"why him?"

"eh?"

"why the rubber idiot?" he asked a bit louder

"for your own good, I hope you are not saying what I think you are saying" she said now pretty pissed "who the hell is he to get into my relationship like that" she thought

"its jus that, I d-don't understand, it has no sense, he is completely ignorant and after everything I've done…"

"I have no idea what are you talking about but who I choose to spend my life whit it's not of your business."

"but nami-san, you don't understand, i…"

"you what?"

"i…I love you"

in that moment, nami was shocked and after a few seconds, a smile slowly started to grow in her face "jajajaja sanji, you…jajaja you don't really expect me to..jajajaja" and when she could stop laughing she see could that sanji seemed…hurt"

"I'm sorry" she said still smiling and without feeling really sorry for him. "come on…you don't really expect me to believe that right? I mean you probably come from telling robin the same, what, now that we are out of reach love suddenly emerged? Jajaja"

"nami, I'm serious"

"as well as I" she said now completely serious "you don't really expect me to believe that…"

"of course I do, nami I love you, from the moment you entered the baratie and I saw you i…"

"what?...love at first sight?...jajaja, sanji, we are nakama and I don't want to hurt you but i will be really sincere whit you, that "love" of yours it's the same one you show to every attractive women that crosses your path, you have some good qualities, like your cooking, and you are very dedicated when doing things for any girl, but you chase EVERY pretty looking woman that crosses your path, I don't know if there´s someone capable of loving a person like that, but you can be sure, it's not me."

"b-but i…"

"sanji…I love luffy, I've loved him for a long time and I'll keep loving him forever, he saved me, he gave me the opportunity to live, to reach my dream, to have a family, to be free, and over all…he made me fall in love whit him. So everything I ask you is to stop your fantasies and get over it," and whit that she left the room.

Out in deck, nami saw luffy standing on the grass and just looking at the sky, she wondered what he was thinking about

"hey luffy" she said approaching him, when he heard her, he turned around and in the moment he faced her, she kissed him deeply. "I love you" luffy was surprised for her sudden show of affection but he wasn't going to protest he just kissed her again "I love you too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (two hours later) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ISLAND" zoro said trough the intercom of the crows nest and seconds later, everyone was in deck to see the new island they were soon going to arrive at.

"okay, I'll now give money to everyone for supplies, everyone already knows what to get," she said.

After handing everyone the money, nami decided to go explore the town whit luffy.

"meeeeeeat" whined luffy

"yeah yeah, there is a restaurant lets go inside" said nami

"yahooooo, you are the best nami" he told her whit a hug

"I know, but I like hearing you saying it"

"shishishi"

They entered and took a sit, being quickly received by a waitress, they ordered and after some minutes the food was on their table. The food was good and the place was nice but there was something really bothering nami, the waitress, she would return every few minutes to bring luffy the next plate of food but every time she did, she kept staring at luffy suspiciously or at least that´s what looked like to nami, she would also touch him "casually". like putting her hand on his shoulder when they ordered, or "accidentally" touching his hand while serving the food, FUCK, she even rubbed his back whit her hand, and when she talked to him she reclined forward, just enough to show him her bosom. What the hell!

She then took a moment to calm down "okay, maybe I was exaggerating, am I jealous? NO, I'm not, I'm not the jealous kind."

After that, they finished their meal, paid the food and walked outside

While luffy was walking, he stuffed his hands on his pockets

"oh, what's this?" he said taking a small paper out

"let me see" she said, and when she grabbed the paper she noticed it had numbers written on it it was…"oh no, she didn't" muttered nami now angered, do you know what it was? It was a fucking den den mushi number, so she wasn't paranoid after all; the waitress was flirting whit luffy.

"hmm…where could we go now" he said to himself.

Nami calmed and decided to just let it in the past.

"actually…I want to buy some clothes I saw earlier I that store" she said pointing at the store.

"owwww…but namiiiiiii…that's boriiiiiiiing"

"just come whit me and stay quiet"

They entered the store and she quickly started accumulating all the ones she liked to ask for an enormous discount later, but there was a problem, the cashier, yeah yeah I know it sounds familiar but she could see them, luffy was bored and he just stayed at the counter when the woman started to talk whit him and she could hear perfectly how she tried to seduce him

"hi sweetheart, are you looking for something "special?"

"I'm just waiting for nami" he said whit a smile

"yeah, you don't need different clothes, this ones are perfect, they show all of your "glory" the woman said tracing his arms and his chest, and luffy started to feel really uncomfortable

"okay, that's enough" nami said walking over the two

"you know…there is an empty room behind, I could show you some "things" you would really like."

In that moment, nami grabbed luffy´s hand and dragged him out.

"oh? Did you finished? It was faster than other times" he said "but why don't you have any bags?" he asked, she wasn't in the mood so she just kept dragging him along "nami?" he asked starting to worry, he then stopped and grabbed her shoulders "nami please, what's wrong?"

"nothing luffy, it´s not your fault, don't worry"

"nami, if there´s something wrong you should just te-"

"let's buy some ice cream"

"but nam-"

"Come on" she said starting to drag him again

They found a good place to sit while eating the ice cream, but then nami saw something incredible (for her at least). Apparently a rich guy was transporting his money to the bank whit just a few guards and some workers moving the sacks full of money, it was simply too tempting and nami decided to leave luffy for a second to "borrow" one or two of those.

"I'll be back in a moment" she said standing

"uh-okay"

She was an incredibly good thief so it wasn't a surprise that she managed to steal two of them so easily. But what she saw when returning to the bench whit luffy, shocked her, luffy was there, eating another ice cream WHIT A WOMAN ! and she was all around him "what the fuck, what´s wrong whit this stupid town? Why are all the women here trying to seduce MY boyfriend?" she asked herself and walked faster towards them and when close enough, she could hear the conversation "sorry. I can't go anywhere, I'm waiting for nami"

"that´s a shame, we could have fun together" she said starting to touch his abs which put luffy in a seriously uncomfortable situation, the woman seemed very nice and he wasn't one to treat people bad, but he didn't liked at all what was happening and if nami saw them…well, it was his funeral "you like having fun right?" she asked him

"y-yeah, uhm…I'm sorry but I ha-"

"oh, seems like you have a bit of ice cream there"

"what? Whe-"and he couldn't say anything else because the women licked a little bit of ice cream from his lips. Luffy never expected that but he was quick, and almost as soon as her tongue touched his lips, he was a meter away from her. "why did you d-"

"WHAT THE HELL" nami yelled and in one second, the women was on the floor whit nami straddling her "what the hell are you doing whit my man" she growled before smacking her across the face without restraining herself. (nami may not be the strongest of the crew but she is definitively stronger than a normal person, especially when she is angry, you can ask zoro or luffy) "I'll teach you to not mess whit me" she said rising her hand ready to give her another hit "WAIT wait, please, I didn't know, I swear, please" the women said covering her head and whit tears in her eyes for the extreme pain on her cheek.

"nami wait, you already won, you don't have t-"

"AND YOU" she said pointing and walking to him, at this point luffy was scared, he knew he could die here.

"what the hell is wrong whit you? Why are you letting everyone have his way whit you? YOU LIKE IT DON'T YOU? What? It's not enough whit me? You need more? FUCKING MORON" she said smacking him whit all her strength and then walking away. Luffy was shocked and really hurt, not because of the hit itself but because what it meant, yes, nami beats him all the time, but this one was different and what she said, he felt horrible for hurting her, even if he wasn't sure what he did wrong. But he was sure of one thing, he had to make it up to her, he had to fix this, he had to do something special and he had an idea so he ran to get everything ready, he was going to make her happy, No matter what.

Meanwhile, sitting in a bench at the park in the middle of the town, an orange haired woman was crying whit her hands on her face "what the hell is wrong whit me? Why am I so stupid? I mean, the woman deserved it, but luffy? He probably didn't even know what was going on and I insulted him, and then I hit him. Now he hates me, he will dump me; he will kick me out of the crew!" She breathed deeply and relaxed a bit "I keep exaggerating, he would never do that, but I have to apologize, now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (three hours later) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nami looked for luffy for hours all around the town "where is he? Maybe he returned to the ship."

Luffy may not have the best orientation sense but he´s not zoro either, so if he wanted to go to the ship he is probably there. So she headed to the secret place where they docked the sunny, they are pirates after all. It was not a good idea to dock in front of everyone. But in her way back to the ship, someone tugged her jeans.

"Hi nami"

"Oh chopper, hi"

"You are looking for luffy right?"

"Eh? Yhea, how did yo-"

"Follow me"

And she started following chopper through the town and entering the forest "chopper where are we going?" "you said you wanted to go whit luffy right?" "so you know where he is?" she asked now happy "yeah" he said happy as well, after all, chopper knew about the surprise.

They started climbing a hill, and in the top, there he was.

"luffy" she whispered, she realized that there was a picnic basket on the floor, some dishes, and candles. She walked forward and chopper turned around and retured to the ship to give them more privacy.

"Luffy, I'm so glad, I've been looking for you, there is somethi-"

"Sit" he said grinning and sitting near the basket

"Okay, but I need to tell y-"

"Let's eat"

"Luffy wait, I really wan-"

"namiiiiiii" he whined "just eat"

She decided to wait until he finished this to apologize, if he prepared something, she wanted to see it, even if she didn't deserve it.

When they finished eating, they just talked about nothing in particular and stared at each other, she didn't seem angry, so luffy was happy because everything was apparently going on right.

"look," He said pointing to the horizon. There was a beautiful sight of the sunset, whit the town in the background.

"it's incredible"

"that´s why we choose this place"

"uh?"

"never mind, but now we should head to the ship, there is something else I want to show you"

So, they started walking back to the sunny. In the way nami was struggling between apologizing now or waiting for him to show her the rest of the surprise, she really wanted to apologize but she was really curious, so she waited.

Once they arrived at the ship, luffy grabbed her hand and lead her to the railing, heading towards the sea, at the time, it was really dark and the calm sea reflected the stars. It was pretty nice and she thought that he wanted to show her this, but then, a loud whistle and an explosion leaded her attention to the sky. It was a firework show, but those were not normal firework because when they exploded, they formed a giant red heart, whit their names in orange inside of it. They took sit to enjoy the show, and While nami was dumbfounded watching the display of lights and sounds, luffy put a small box in her lap.

"for you"

She opened the box and found a beautiful necklace, Adorned whit diamonds, emeralds and rubies. "Luffy…it´s amazing"

"I love you nami, and what happened in the town earlier…made me feel horrible"

And now she was sad again, it was her fault that he felt that way.

"Luffy… I'm really, REALLY so-"

"I didn't know how exactly, but I knew I hurt you, so I decided to do something special to compensate my mistake, and I asked for everyone's help to do it. Chopper found the place in the hill and guided you there, sanji made the food, franky and usopp prepared the fireworks, asking people in the town, I found out that there was a giant group of bandits in the island and they had LOTS of treasures so I went there to beat them and I brought zoro whit me to finish faster, and then robin helped me choose the best one to give it to you, of course, I still brought the rest to the ship."

"I love you nami…a lot, so, can you forgive me?" he said holding her hands. In that moment she couldn't take it anymore and hugged him tightly "I'm sorry luffy"

"wait, what? But you are the one supposed to forgive me"

"I love you luffy, but you are to good whit me" she said sobbing on his shoulder.

Luffy wasn't sure of what was happening, but he just rubbed her back to calm her down.

"even after I hit you, and insulted you, you still did all this for me" and she kissed him "you are the one to forgive me luffy, can you?"

"o-of course" he said confused but happy she wasn't mad at him. "I would do anything for you" he said grinning

"I know" she said smiling sweetly, but her smile turned into a different one, when she had an idea. "And I have to "thank" you for all you have done" and she dragged him to their room, Closing the door behind them.

"how are you going to tha…mphh" she kissed him and started pushing him to the bed, without parting from his mouth.

She pushed him in the bed and jumped in top of him, kissing him passionately. The kiss was really breathtaking and when he opened his mouth trying to breathe, she took the chance to introduce her tongue inside of his mouth. Licking everything she could and then started battling whit his tongue, until she left him explore her mouth, he tapped her tongue whit his and when her tongue got out of her mouth, he started sucking and biting it slightly, making her moan.

Her hands stroking his strong chest, started unbuttoning his vest, and when she was finished, she kissed his pectorals and his abs. luffy was enjoying her treatments but he couldn't just stay there, so he sat up and in a fluid movement he removed her top, along whit her bra.

He rolled and got on top of her, then started to lick and bite her neck "uh…luffy" she moaned. His hands caressed her neck and started going down to her breasts, he massaged them and started pinching her nipples, making her moan louder, he started going down whit his mouth, kissing the way to her mounds and started sucking on one of her nipples while pinching the other one whit his hand, his free hand slowly going down, until it reached her pants and started taking them off. She wanted to do the same instead of just staying there enjoying.

They got rid of their pants and nami started massaging the tip of luffy´s boner over his boxers, but she had to stop when he got his hand inside of her panties, he was massaging her clitoris, while sucking on her nipple and pinching the other one, it was too much and she couldn't move, just scream his name in ecstasy. and when he introduced his fingers, she moaned and screamed on his shoulder.

He stretched his fingers inside of her, reaching for her "special" spot and rubbing it continuously, she was on the edge, but she had to resist, It was too soon.

He then removed his fingers from under her panties and kissed his way down to her core, there he slowly removed her underwear (to slowly for her) and then started licking her lips superficially, from the bottom to her clit, it felt really good, but it was even better when he introduced his tongue and started stretching it deep inside of her. "ahhh…luffy…please, more"

While still licking her insides, he used his hand to rub an pinch her clit, and the other one to massage her ass, it was simply too much and she came hard "LUFFYYYYY"

Her orgasm was prolonged by luffy, who kept drinking all the juices that came from inside her. She was panting hard and her face was flushed and full of sweat.

Luffy kissed her core one last time before going up again, positioning the tip of his member at her entrance, but he decided that there was no hurry so he started rubbing all his length against her lips and clit. "huh…w-why are y-you teas-AHHHH" she screamed when he penetrated her completely and started pounding inside of her. He grunted from the pleasure while she screamed. "nami…I love y-you" he said going faster "ahhhhh-luffy I lov-ahhh I love you t-ahhhhh" luffy had an idea, if she felt really good whit him inside of one of her holes, wouldn't it be better if he entered both? And whit that in mind, he started sucking her breast while fucking her and slowly he moved one of his hands to his mouth, he separated from her breast for one second to lubricate his finger and then returned whit what he was doing, his hand now directly at her entrance, of course, nami was too occupied being fucked hard to notice any of this, so slowly luffy introduced his finger inside "ahhh…lu-luffy, no, not there" but he just ignored her and introduced another finger making her scream, they were both at the edge and she came first. "LUFFYYYYYYY" her walls tightened and the extra pressure on his cock threw him over the edge as well, coming deep inside of her. "NAMIIIIIIIII"

She was exhausted, so she turned around to grab one of the pillows, pointing her ass towards him, so he took the chance and started rubbing his still hard erection between her asscheeks and she reacted immediately "w-what are you doing?" she asked looking back at him "I'm not done yet" he said, slowly penetrating her ass, "AHHHHHH, NO, not there, luffy, NO THERE" but he just kept going until he hit a spot that made her grab the blanket strongly and release a loud moan, luffy didn't missed that reaction and he started going in and out, hitting that spot whit every thrust.

"WAIT LUFFY, YOU´LL BREAK ME" she screamed. He moved his hand from her hips to her clit and started rubbing it, also kissing her back, without stopping the penetration.

"luffyyyyy, LUFFYYYYYYYYYY" and she came again, making luffy cum too, deeply buried inside of her "NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII."

The next morning, nami woke up first, she saw luffy´s arm over her waist and she turned her head to look at him, he was still sleeping, she sat up to start dressing but in the moment she did, pain run across her legs and her butt. "ouch" she said lying again immediately. The noise woke luffy up "oh, hi nami" he said grinning, but then she punched him out of the bed.

"What the hell, what was that for?" he asked climbing on the bed again

"You idiot, look what you did"

"Uh? What's the problem?"

"I can't sit or stand, moron"

"What? Why?"

"because of what you did last night" she said punching him again.

"that means you have to stay in bed right?" he said whit a suspicious smile

"yeah…" she said whit narrowed eyes, something wasn't right.

Luffy´s smile changed to a devious one "good…that means we can keep having fun" he said getting closer

"w-what" she asked, trying to get away, sadly, she wasn't in condition of moving too much.

"you know…I really liked doing that in your ass" he whispered in her ear.

She blushed deeply "w-what the hell, y-you are a pervert"

"shishishi, that's your fault"

"What? Why?"

"well, I wasn't a pervert before right? So, it's your fault. But I know you enjoyed it as well" he said starting to lick her neck and making her moan.

Her face was now completely red "idiot" she whispered, the worst of all is that he was right, even while she told him to stop, she really enjoyed being fucked from behind and even while her ass still hurt, she looked forward to repeating it, so, if luffy was a pervert, she probably wasn't far behind, but you know what? It doesn't matters, it's her life and if she wants to fuck whit luffy for the rest of the day, then she was on her right, and that's probably what she was going to do.

"okay" she said biting his shoulder and then his neck, licking and sucking the same spot, to leave her mark. "but this time, listen to me, and if you can do perverted stuff then, so can I" she said moving her hand to his crotch"

"it wouldn't be funny if you didn't" he said massaging her breasts

"and what about the food" she said pumping his erection

"I'll b-bring i-it"

"okay, but don't eat from my plate"

"don't worry" he said kissing her and biting her bottom lip "I have plenty of food, right here" he said introducing two fingers inside of her and curling them, making her moan loudly.

"ahhhhh, y-you do are a p-pervert" she said pumping him faster

He moaned, then got his fingers out of her and licked them "I bet I'm a lot more pervert than you" he said grinning and then biting her earlobe while getting his fingers in and out of her

"ja-ja" she said sarcastically "y-you should k-know better than that at this p-point baby, I NEVER lose a b-bet" she said, now rubbing his tip whit his thumb while still pumping him

"we´ll see." He said as they went at it…again.


End file.
